Discoveries
by StarSplit144
Summary: What if another communication device like the one in season 9 was found earlier? SamJack.


Summary: Just some fun stuff. What if another communication device (like the one in season 9) was found earlier? SamJack. Takes place season 7, but they know about the ancient gene. No Pete so before Chimera. Spoilers for the communication device in Avalon I, Avalon II and Origin. I tend to think of Stargate in script, so some of it will sound like that.

Author's Note: stuff between stars is telepathic conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own'em yada yada ya. If you want to give them to me, be my guest.

**Discoveries**

"Daniel, what is it?" Jack finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The screen was displaying various pictures of what looked like a large urn with openings in the top half, and four smooth black stones.

"Umm…I'm not exactly sure…"

"Daniel."

"But, I think it's some kind of communication device."

"So how does it work?" asked Sam.

"Well, I've been translating the writing on the bottom half, and first we have to activate the stones. I think we need someone with the Ancient Gene, so I guess that'd be you Jack, umm, yeah and then once they're activated, they should work for anyone. They we put the stones into these openings," he indicated the openings in the top half of the artifact, "and then you…communicate"

"Just like that?"

Hammond broke in; "Dr. Jackson, do you have any idea what form this communication might take, or with whom it might communicate?"

"Well…no." Hammond opened his mouth to say something, but Daniel continued. "But, it is communication, so it won't harm anyone, and as to who it is made to communicate with, well the Ancients made it so it would make sense that it was to communicate with their allies, and we've never seen any evidence of one of these with the Nox or the Asgard, so there's the possibility that this could be a connection to the Furlings…"

"Alright Dr. Jackson, you've made your point, but I want to know if you are absolutely certain that no one will be hurt as a result of using this device."

"Yes." Daniel said. Jack raised an eyebrow in a decidedly Teal'cish way. Daniel elaborated. "The writing says that the physical body is not moved at any point." Hammond nodded, and stood up to switch on the light."

"Very well. Assuming the president agrees, you have a go. Can I assume that you are volunteering SG1 for this?"

"We'll do it." Jack cut in.

"What now Danny?" The four of them were standing around the communication device.

"Umm…well now you have to activate the stones…"

"And how to I do that?" asked Jack.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure…try holding them, and thinking 'on'." Jack looked at Daniel sceptically, then sighed and picked one up. Feeling slightly silly, he closed his eyes. A couple seconds later, he opened his eyes, looking surprised.

"It's activated."

"Really? Are you…" Jack interrupted impatiently.

"Yes I'm sure, Daniel, and no I don't know how I know." He quickly activated the other three stones, and handed them out. Sam looked closely at hers, trying to figure out how it worked, while Daniel double-checked his translation.

"So now we just place the stones in these openings."

"Wonderful! Let's communicate then. On three. One, two, three." The four of them each placed their stone into one of the openings. There was a bright flash of light, and the four bodies crumpled to the ground. Hammond grabbed the phone.

"We need a medical team down here immediately!"

"Well, sir, as far as I can tell, there is absolutely nothing wrong with them," explained Janet. "EEG's are normal, blood work, heart rate. To all appearances, they are fully conscious."

"But they're not," stated Hammond.

"No. They're not."

"Alright. Keep me posted."

"Yes, sir"

Sam sat up quickly. The first thing that she noticed was that the was naked, and that she was not in her own body. She looked around her to find a fairly large bedroom. As her eyes swept the room, the suddenly noticed the man lying in the bed next to her, and pulled up the sheet around her. As if the motion had alerted him, he sat up suddenly, seeming as confused as she was.

"What the hell, Daniel?" he muttered.

"Sir?" He whipped around to look at her.

"Carter?" He looked down, and noticed that he too was naked. "Oh…" They both turned to the door, as they heard someone's voice.

"Jack! Sam! Teal'c!"

"Daniel?" Jack called out, sounding very annoyed. The door opened, and a very large muscular man walked in.

"Daniel?" asked Sam.

"Oh…uh…hi guys…umm…I'm gonna go find Teal'c. I'll be back." He shut the door and they heard him walking down the hall, calling Teal'c's name. Sam looked over her shoulder at Jack who grinned at her. She blushed slightly.

"Sir, we should probably find something to put on before Daniel gets back…"

"Right." The both got up, Sam keeping the sheet wrapped around her, and started searching.

"I think I found this guy's stuff," said Jack after a few seconds. "Check that trunk over there." Sam walked over to the trunk on the other side of the room, while Jack threw on some of the clothes in his trunk. She opened it.

"Sir, I really hope your guy has more than one set of clothes, because there is no way I am wearing this." He turned around to see her holding up an incredibly low cut, tight dress.

"And what if he doesn't?" She glared at him. "Yeah he does. Here." He dug into the chest and tossed her a shirt and pants, then turned to look out of the room's only window.

"Nice view?" she asked as she came up behind him.

"Not particularly, no." He gestured outside at a small, empty courtyard. Someone knocked on the door.

"Uhh…guys? Can we come in?" came Daniel's voice.

"Yeah. Did you find Teal'c?" Jack asked. Daniel came in, followed by a very small man wearing very large glasses.

"Indeed he did," said the man, looking quite annoyed.

"Teal'c?" asked Sam.

"Indeed." Jack looked between Daniel and Teal'c for a few seconds

"Well someone seems to have mixed you guys up," he commented.

"Funny Jack. Very funny."

"So…now that we're all here, do you mind telling us what the hell we're _doing_ here?"

"Well I'm going to assume we're communicating."

"Are we supposed to communicate with these people?" Sam asked. "Because we are in their bodies. I just woke up and I was…" she paused for a second, blushing faintly, "I was just in her body. I can't communicate with her at all."

"I agree with Major Carter," said Teal'c. "I have no way of communicating with the owner of this body."

"Daniel."

"I don't know. Maybe we have to go find someone else to talk to…"

"Fine then," interrupted Jack. "Let's go. Anyone see any form of weapons we could use?" Everyone shook their heads. "Oh well. Let's go." The four of them left the room, and walked down a hallway that seemed to be a part of a huge complex full of rooms very similar to the one they had just come from. They turned into another hallway, and almost walked into a young woman coming the other way. She nodded cordially to Teal'c and Daniel and then turned to Sam and Jack.

"Alna, Jared, I had not had the chance to congratulate you on your marriage. I did not expect to see you around so early this morning." Daniel coughed into his hand, and Jack glared at him.

"Actually, I'm not Jared. My name is Jack O'Neill, and I come from a place called earth. We found some communicating thingy…"

"Ah! The stones! Please forgive me. I am Mara. You are from the Ancestral Home?"

"Ummm…Ancestral…Earth…yes. I'm Daniel Jackson. He's Jack O'Neill, as he said, umm, Samantha Carter, and Teal'c"

"I am pleased to meet you," said Mara with a slight bow.

"Likewise," answered Daniel. "Uh…look, we're not exactly sure what the device did exactly. Do you know anything about it?"

"Of course. But come to my rooms. We will be more comfortable there."

"Now what is it that you wish to know?" asked Mara. The five of them were sitting at a small table in a room only slightly larger than Alna and Jared's.

"Well, why we're in these bodies in the first place would be nice…" commented Jack.

"That is quite simple. The device links you with those who possess stones in this galaxy. It is meant to place you in a person who is the most compatible with your true self."

"Compatible?" asked Jack.

"The device will place you in people who are most like yourselves. I would assume, for example, that you and Samantha Carter are married." Daniel and Teal'c both looked incredibly amused at this, and Jack glared at them.

"Not exactly. And it seems to have gotten Teal'c and Daniel mixed up. Daniel should be in the nerdy scientist." Daniel glared at Jack, who ignored him.

"I do not know why this is so. The scientist is Gareth, one of our most accomplished. He and Alna work together. The man that you occupy, Daniel Jackson, is called Tanyl."

"I noticed a lot of humans here," commented Sam. "How did they come to be in another galaxy?"

"The Furlings established colonies here of all the races with which the Ancients left a communication device. This is the main building of the human colony."

"I was right!" exclaimed Daniel excitedly. "This does connect to the Furlings!"

"Yes that is correct," confirmed Mara. "And I can bring you to meet the representative if you have no further questions."

"Well I've got one," said Jack. "If we're here, what is happening to our real bodies?"

"Your actual bodies are in a state of unconsciousness. Though you are still linked to them, you have no control."

"Oh wonderful. Hammond's probably having a field day."

"If you will come with me, I will take you now to the Furling representative."

"Ah well. We're off to see the wizard."

Hammond walked into the isolation room where the device and SG1 where.

"Dr. Lee? You have something?"

"Yes, sir. I think so. You see, we haven't been able to remove the stones from the device manually, but I believe that if we deliver enough of an electric shock, it may interrupt the power…"

"Very good, doctor," interrupted Hammond. "Go ahead."

Mara was leading them down a hallway when they suddenly stopped walking.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that," answered Jared. "They've left.

Carter? What's going on? came Jack's thought.

I'm not sure, sir. We seem to still be within their minds, but without control over their bodies. It is possible that General Hammond tried to disconnect the device back at the SGC, but it only partially worked.

Oh great. Teal'c? Daniel? You guys too

Indeed, O'Neill. I am unable to exert any control over this body.

Yeah. Same here

"What do you mean, they've left?" demanded Mara.

"They appear to have been returned to their galaxy by some means," commented Tanyl. "Perhaps their people shut off the device." Alna broke in.

"But if they disconnect it from that side, they may not be able to get it working again. The device would have to be completely recalibrated…" Jared put an arm around her, and she cut off. "Sorry. In short, I doubt they would know what to do. They don't have enough knowledge of how the device works to be able to work out how to fix it."

Well at least it got one of us in someone 'compatible' came Jack's amused thought.

"Well then shouldn't we go fix it?" asked Gareth. "I mean, the Furlings have wanted to make contact with the people of the Ancestral Home for years, but none of the stones had been activated in their galaxy. But now we know they have, but they may not have a communication device that works any more."

"I suppose," said Mara. "I'll go down and talk to the Furling representative. Do you all have your stones?" The three men nodded, but Alna didn't.

"Is there some reason that I'm wearing Jared's clothes?"

"Dr. Lee. Is there an explanation as to why SG1 is still unconscious?" Hammond demanded.

"Umm…actually…no. They should have woken…" He was cut short when Sam started to move.

"Sir," called Dr. Fraiser. "I think they're starting to wake up." Hammond walked over to where she was standing beside Sam. All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and sat up. "Sam?"

"I am not Samantha Carter. I am Alna. My companions and I have come to discover why the explorers from your world left us."

Hey! said Daniel. I think they got Teal'c and I right this time!

That's wonderful, Daniel. But unless I'm wrong, we still have no control over our bodies. And now we're stuck here listening to them explaining this stuff all over again. And we're probably gonna have to do it again in the briefing.

"We couldn't remove the stones, so Dr. Lee thought that if he delivered an electric current to the device, it might disengage and bring back SG1," explained Hammond to the four travelers.

Carter? asked Jack.

Well the electrical current could have disconnected the stones for a very short time, which brought us partway back, but if it wasn't long enough to return us to our bodies, we would end up in their subconscious I suppose. If they can get the device working again, we should stay here and regain full control of our bodies when they leave.

"The electric current likely pushed their minds into the subconscious minds of our bodies," Alna explained. "They are probably now in their own subconscious minds and will likely stay here once we leave."

Yeah, definitely compatible. Jack commented.

Alna continued; "But it may take us several days to repair your device."

"Very well. I'll have someone prepare rooms for each of you, and show you to the lab."

"Four rooms won't be necessary," said Jared. "Alna and I will share."

D'oh

Maybe they'll fix it today? suggested Sam.

Hammond looked very surprised for a moment, but then nodded; "Very well."

Gareth walked into the lab to find Alna rubbing her eyes while examining the computer screen in front of her.

"Alna, you've been working for two days straight. You need to get some sleep. I'll take over for a bit."

"I'm almost done. This coffee stuff they have is amazing. I'm fine."

"No Alna, you aren't. At least sleep for a few hours, and get Jared to stop moping. He's driving Tanyl crazy.

Sounds familiar commented Daniel.

Very funny Daniel said Jack.

"Fine. Wake me up in a few hours though." Alna finally consented.

"Of course." Gareth assured her.

He has no intention of doing that you know Daniel told Sam

Yeah, I have a feeling Alna knows that too.

Alna opened the door to the room that she and Jared were sharing.

"Jared?"

"Alna!" He strode over to the door, and kissed her passionately.

Carter, do you know how long I've wanted to do that?

Umm…Jack? Sam?

Stay out of this Danny. And it stays out of the mission report too.

Umm…okay…

Good. Now go away.

"So, you missed me, I take it?" Alna asked.

"You could say that. You've been shut up in that lab for the last two days."

"Yeah, well Gareth told me to go get you out of Tanyl's hair."

"Well, I'm not going to complain about that."

I second that. Jack paused when Sam continued to say nothing. Sam? Do you want me to stop? If I'm making this more awkward…

No, sir. It's fine. I just never really imagined it like this…

Sam?

Yes?

Drop the 'sir'. He could feel her smile.

Alna and Jared had migrated to the double bed, leaving a pile of clothes on the floor.

Sam?

Yes?

We've waited way too long

A couple of hours later, Gareth double-checked his final calculations. Everything was ready. He had worked out an agreement with the leader of this base for diplomatic relations between the Furlings and the Tau'ri. He flicked a couple of switches, and removed the four stones from the device.

Sam woke up suddenly to find that she was once again in full control of her body. And that Jack's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She shifted, and felt him wake up. He tightened his arms around her, and she relaxed, and let herself forget where they were. She turned in his arms, and looked at him. He slowly moved his face closer to hers, giving her time to move away, and when she didn't, he kissed her softly.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better."

Please comment. I like reviews.


End file.
